counting stars
by skippinsunday
Summary: Kairi wants to count the stars at night. sounds boring? it wont be since Kairi's best frinds comes and does something unexpected... you can guess right? sk


Counting Stars

This is the second Sora Kairi fic I've ever done… personally, I don't really know what Kairi is like so there cant be a Kairi OOC. Hehe! Just a thought! I just thought of this like 3 minutes ago so forgive me if it's not that good.

It was about 11:00pm in Destiny Island. Kairi couldn't sleep. She looked out her window and saw the normal waves crashing onto the shores, sweeping away the sand in the process. The could see the palm trees swaying, meaning that it was windy outside. But the most eye catching sight outside was the sky. Stars were scattered everywhere, all shining in their own light.

Kairi smiled in awe as a shooting star flew across the sky. She couldn't help it, she took her silk robe and wrapped it around her. She walked out the front doors of her house, making sure that she wouldn't wake anyone up.

Once she was out, she felt the cool white sand under her feet. She loved the feeling of everything, the warmth, even though it was windy, the brightness even though it was night and the happiness even if everyone was sleeping.

She walked to the shore and sat down. The stars were everywhere and she suddenly had a crazy idea… she was going to count the stars.

Sora was walking along the beach like he usually did but the difference was… it was 3 in the morning. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and strolled on the beach. He couldn't sleep and it seemed nice outside so heck… he'd take a walk.

He stopped when he saw a red haired girl sitting on the shore of the beach and he immediately knew who it was. It was Kairi, one of his best friends. She seemed to be counting something, maybe the stars.

Sora looked up at the sky. There were at least 50,00 stars… it was impossible to count, but he knew Kairi, she was a dreamer, like him.

Kairi beat her fist on the sand. She lost count… again. She started counting from the right again. She squinted her eyes to try to get a better look of the small stars. She knew that she would never finish… but there's nothing bad in trying.

"50… 51… 41…Shoot." Kairi murmured, frustrated.

"If you keep on counting, do you thing you'll get cross eyed?" Sora smiled at Kairi.

She frowned at him then smiled. "Maybe." She continued to count again.

"1… 2…3…4…5…"

"59…71…85!" Sora joked, making her lose count again.

"If you make me lose count again I'll… I'll.." Kairi raised a finger, trying to threaten him.

"You'll what?" Sora raised both eyebrows.

Kairi glared at him. "You don't wanna know." And she continued to count. "10…11…12…13…14…27…" Kairi stopped and turned to Sora.

"It's YOUR fault!" Kari started strangling him.

"But I didn't do anything!" Sora said, trying to breathe.

"You distracted me!" she looked so mad but Sora found her even prettier this way.

"I did not! I just sat here and watched you count!" Sora protested.

"No one said you had to!" Kairi was already on top of him, still strangling.

Sora smiled softly. "I wanted to." This made Kairi stop strangling him. She sat up and sat in her old position, thinking about what he just said.

"There's no way that you will ever be able to count those stars… but… you still do it." Sora said softly, with something else in mind.

"You'll never know… one day I might." Kairi said equally soft.

"So… no matter how much you know you'll fail, you'll keep on counting." Sora said for her.

"Yeah… I might succeed at doing it one day." Kairi wasn't sure about what he was talking about anymore but… he wasn't just talking about stars anymore.

This time Sora didn't respond. He faced her and cupped her chin with his hand, the other hand on her shoulder. Kairi felt like something was prickling her skin.

"Then if I keep on trying to have you… one day I'll succeed?" Sora said, his face getting closer to hers.

"Only if I'll allow you to." Sora captured her mouth with his. Kairi put her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her, deepening the kiss. They broke apart.

"I think it will just work." Kairi smiled.

Short? Yah! I know! So don't kill me for it! It was only 2 pages long but it was sweet don't you think? Hope you liked it! Review! Thanku!

Xoxo

skippinsunday


End file.
